The adventures of Bob and Moe
by 5SMremaG
Summary: A new town, a new beginning, what they all said. Over, and over, and over. Towns left, towns entered. The number was even higher. The train led to nowhere, a new beginning yet it seemed. A Blue cat met a Purple cat, they fished, ate, and befriended the other. The number no longer went higher, for this was a new beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Welcome to Treehut

The mayor solemnly stood behind the counter, waiting for his next order to be placed. The line looked to be about 4 long from his stance, but as the orders had been filled, the line decreased in size as well. He heard someone ask another what time it was, and looked down at his watch.

He flipped from his bell screen, to his alarm screen, to his private mayoral screen, listing public work project reuests, and finally, to the most simple page of all, the clock screen."1:26" he said in a raised tone, in order to talk over the range of voices that filled the small coffee shop. He would soon go out into his town again, after his shift. He might go swimming, or fishing, or bug catching, or collecting. He didn't exactly know what to do, but he knew he couldn't just stand around like a fool all day. He suddenly heard a buzz in his pocket, and reached down to get the source of the vibrations out of his pocket. The glossy new iBell 4 showed on its screen the following message:

New text from Mitzi.

He swiped his hand across the screen and began to type with his round, finger like hands. Not exactly human, the absence of fingers being the main difference, yet he had gotten used to it after entering the realm a few months ago. Strangely, he and all of his other animal neighbors could hold things, tap or slide small objects, and could also open closets, cook food, fish, and many other things you might do with your fingers in the mortal realm. The following message was sent from the iBell in the mayor's hands:

Matthew: Be out in about 4 minutes, my shift ends at 1:30. Ill meet you at the ore rock by the river, the one just above the plaza and to the left of Soleil's house. It is technically part of her yard, but since shes out of town, she told me I could go there with any guests I pleased, just as long as they didn't trash the place. If you need directions, ask Isabelle. She should know where in the town it is.

He put the iBell into sleep mode, and resumed making coffee. He was making a Blue Mountain blend with 2 spoonfuls of sugar and the normal amount of milk. He than poured the blend into a takeout cop, capped it, and handed it to the blue cat, with white curl designs staining his face, a nice accent to his black and white BB shirt. He knew this cat would be moving in today, and the mayor hoped to become batter friends with the strange, yet cool looking cat. His town had become quite populated with cats. When he had entered the realm, the town had 5 residents, 2 of which were cats. Now up to 10 residents, his town had 3 cats. Mitzi, Bob, and the newest member, Moe. 2/5 to 3/10 would be equal if the town had 4 residents, instead of three. Infact, now that the mayor was thinking about it, the town wasn't completely overrun by cats, cats were just the main group of animals in the town. Snapping out of his thoughts, he handed the coffee over to Moe.

"Thank you kind... Wait, aren't you the mayor?" The cat cut himself off out of curiosity said.

"I am indeed. I work here during the 1 to 1:30 shift, and I should be getting off soon. I am going for a meet-up with one of our other neighbors, would you like to come? Mitzi is very kind, and wouldn't mind another friendly face in this town, especially one with the same colors as her!" The mayor responded cheerfully.

The cat smiled and accepted the invitation. He wanted to make friends with the animals in this new town, unlike his old town of Cabbage-utopia (I'm sorry if someone has a town name similar to this one) where the residents saw him as an outcast ,or outCAT as he was nicknamed. The worst one of them all was the Anchor-Mayor named Matt, a similar name to the Anchor-Mayor of his new town. The town was poorly kept, the Anchor-Mayor, or AM for short, focused more on wealth than on the well being of his slice of the realm, and its inhabitants. There were no public work projects in the town, not even fair lighting, no plant life at all in the town, and the AM was caught in all sorts of scandals, time traveling, cloning, hacking, and more recently, kidnapping, or actually, half kidnapping. Poor Moe himself had been he victim of this cruel event, he was thrown into a train to nowhere with a gag and a rope tied around his hands. He awoke to find a few animals caring to him, still on the same train as before. There was a blue cat, named Rover, helping the small and significantly frightened Moe a new place to live. The cat asked all sorts of questions such as, what his name was, his birthday, what town he wanted to go to. He answered all honestly, then watched as the animal walked away into the cabin for the higher ranked. He came back, a green ticket in his hand and handed it to Moe. He was instantly blinded by a flash of light and saw that the setting had changed. He was now on a lime-green train, with several other animals. He sat down next to an orange squirrel who went by the name of Soleil. They exchanged stories, and Soleil realized Moe was heading to the same town as she was leaving from to go visit her parents. Soleil told of the wonderful town she lived in, with its lush bushes, beautiful flowers, balanced rivers, and of how well organized the town was. The train had arrived at its destination, and Soleil was let off. The train continued on to the northern town of Treehut, his new home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Point of interest

The two trek along the brick paths and bridges, Matthew leading the way, Moe not far behind, with his normal, lazy attitude. Currently, the mayor was on the iBell with Mitzi and Bob, talking to them about their new cat neighbor.

"...and that is why Moe is welcome here, mew."

Bob just plainly stated "That was a lot of words, Mitzi, pthpth."

The two laughed while Bob stayed quiet, a confused look on his face, though it wasn't visible.

"Oh So I'll meet you too at the rock then?" The AM said.

"Indeed, mew"

"I'll be there, pthpth."

The sound of a beep and another beep signified the end of the call.

The blue cat hadn't hear much of the conversation, in fact he hadn't heard any of it at all. All he knew was that he was following the towns mayor to an "ore rock" in someones yard, and he would get to meet more than one of his new neighbors. As they walked from the residential section to the lower half of town, Moe spotted where his new house was supposed to go up, he just hadn't the time to put it up. He excused himself and fan over to the spot. The house recognized its owner and the ground began to glow. An other worldly glow, something with more dimensions and so bright that in the mortal realm. The humans called this type of glow the sun, but the inhabitants of this realm's eyes had adjusted to the glares when entered. Mentioned again, they were human like, but not quite human, like most of the stuff in this realm. Suddenly, a small rectangular house began to arise from the depths of the soil. Moe had a sparkle in his eyes as he looked up at his new house, then shrieked like a little girl and ran inside the house. The mayor chuckled at the small cat's enthusiasm, perhaps he was new to the realm.

"Mayor, how is everything in my house the same as my old town when I left it, except not covered in eggs?"

Yep, he was definitely new to this realm. His 2nd town, maybe. But what caught him off guard was the covered in eggs part. Why would Moe cover his house in eggs. He remembered mortal kids in the human realm, but that would usually during holidays like the the candy festival, the equivalent of Halloween in his town.

"Moe?"

The blue cat was too enveloped in rearranging his house he didn't quite hear Matthew.

"Moe? Hello?"

Still no response

"MOE!"

"Huh, oh, what? Who said that?" The blue cat asked, dazed and staggering to the side.

"What did you mean?"

"Huh"

"What did you mean, your house was covered in eggs?

"Huh? Oh... I'd rather not talk about that... Sorry." The feline scratched the back of his head in thought, while putting on a sheepish smile.

"I respect your wishes. We gotta go though!"

"Oh, yeah! The meeting!" A little star appeared over Moe's head, fell on him, with the action of hum tilting his head to the side. The star bounced off, and fell to the side, disappearing. The duo walked off with Moe leading this time, more eager than ever to meet the other cats of this village.


End file.
